The Christmas Tree
by DramaQueen04
Summary: what happens after Booth gives Bones her gift you know what im talking about when there eyes meet.


How do you handle a situation like this? That tree all lit up Booth standing there with a small smile on his face my voice cracking on the phone as I said thanks. He had given me what my family needed, what I needed with out realizing it. He had brought some Christmas magic to my family. He had brought it to my father the man he had put away. Everything fell away as he looked at me from beside his truck. Our eyes met and held something changed in those seconds. Something I could not process with my brain.

My father stood next to me and smiled "I told him to take care of you and that's what he's doing." He's my partner dad he's just giving us a gift of a tree" "no Tempi he's giving you a gift this is all for you that man out there he cares about you." As his partner dad yes theirs nothing strange about that we have worked together for 2 and a half years anthropologically speaking we have started to fond a bond built over time." "Tempi there are Bones and then theirs Booth, the two don't connect with the other he cares." "Take another drink and invite him in, the girls would love another kid around." I took the drink and motioned Booth inside he came striding up the steps with a flash of his badge to be let in.

Parker came in and hugged me and wished me a Merry Christmas before heading straight for the girls. Booth wished everyone a Merry Christmas before he set down next to me. We all made small talk then he asked if me and him could step out side to talk he said he had some questions that could not be asked around the kids. I assumed he meant some details to finish up the case, so I agreed and we stepped out side his hand fell to the small of my back guiding me toward the tree. But this time when his skin made contact with my back I felt a shot of electricity, I just decided there was something in the air nothing more nothing less. He stopped at the tree and asked "did you like your present Bones" I smiled and said yes was this worth kissing me for your family getting Christmas. I told you, you were good at pulling strings he said with that boyish grin of his.

Oh why oh why did he bring up that kiss I was hoping we could just forget about it and move on continue as we always had. There was a line and I had crossed it for my family's sake. It was Booth of course he was going to want to talk about it. Not that it was not a good kiss I just always figure if we kissed it would be spottiness like the kiss I gave him at the hospital not that I ever thought of him as more then a friend. " Yes it was worth kissing you to get this for my dad." "I just don't understand why we are talking about it I mean it was just a means to an end I had to kiss you so my family could get Christmas so I did. I'm grateful you did not push me away I was really planning on talking to you before we did it. Thanks for being so cooperative and understanding." Any time bones any time but you see about that kiss we are discussing it because we kissed for a long time I believe the count was 8 steamboats at least that's what puck told me when I asked her and I believe the limit was 5." So we got a little carried away logically I had not kissed a man in awhile its only natural that my tendencies took over and you weren't pulling back either."

"Which is why we are discussing this Booth cut in, you see I think we both enjoyed it, I think we have been building to this moment from the first time I took you in the field. I just wish the moment had not happened with puck watching because Bones you felt it to." " I felt nothing Booth I explained why I did it, it was a kiss to gain my family Christmas which I did if your theory were true we would have kissed again by now which we have not which proves it not true." "You see Bones I thought you would say that which is why I brought this." He pulled a piece of mistletoe out of his jeans pocket and placed it on a pole he had left standing by the tree directly over there heads. "I thought you might want to test that theory of yours by kissing me again this time with no pressures no obligations. Just us two testing a point in the only scientific way we can if we both feel nothing then we have proven your theory right but if we feel something then my theory is right could you handle it if I was right Bones." If you kiss me then I know you can but if you don't then you're not the women I thought you were like you said to me once prove it."

His breath mingled on my face letting me make my choice I stood there gasping he was daring me to kiss him throwing my words back into my face I did the only thing I could I had to prove to myself there was nothing there. So I closed the gap between us grabbed his jacket and kissed him full on the lips man I should not have done this as soon as my lips touched his I was done the shot of electricity started at my toes and made my hair stand on end. My lips softened of there own accord and opened inviting him for more he growled and dragged me closer till there was nothing between us, a soft sign escaped my mouth. His hands were in my hair he was kissing me my hands had some how ended up on his shoulders but instead of pushing him I was dragging him closer. We stopped to take a breath of air I had barely got one and his lips were back on mine. I was boneless if he let me go right now I would fall to the ground or toughies were at war with each other trying to find more. We took breath again but this time I sank to the ground with a barely audible wow he sank down next to me "you ready to admit that I was right Bones" "can we try it one more time so I can be sure?" He leaned over and gently grabbed my face and kissed my lips tenderly brushed and kissed again he did it twice more. Then I could not take it any more I grabbed his head, as he drew back to brash his lips over mine again and I plunged and we kissed again and again for hours it seemed like, when it had only been minutes. We finally came apart and all I said was your right and stood up and started to walk away. I looked back and said I need to think about this and went back inside. However a smile stayed on my face the rest of the night.


End file.
